Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{2}{4k + 12}$ You can assume $k \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $2 = (2)$ The denominator can be factored: $4k + 12 = (2\cdot2 \cdot k) + (2\cdot2\cdot3)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $2$ Factoring out $2$ gives us: $a = \dfrac{(2)(1)}{(2)(2k + 6)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $2$ gives: $a = \dfrac{1}{2k + 6}$